Just Cause '02
Look, it's this x! - I didn't name the page the right year. Just Cause '02 is a project being made by User:CorvetteACR and friend Joey Madders. It is, of course, set in 2002 and follows Rico in the country of Aurorialis, where he has the mission of taking care of the unruly ruler, Jon Gavel. Plot Exactly what it sounds like. In 2002, at about 6 in the morning, Rico is notified by Tom Sheldon about the happenings in the poor-ish country of Aurorialis, and other big or small details about the country and it's president, Jon Gavel. Rico then boards a private Urga Pulya and heads out, ready to attack. Gameplay The game is meant to have the original Just Cause style gameplay, but with the humor of the two cunts working on it. Weapons have a set damage and gasp damage fall off and enemies have health bases on factions and levels in factions. Armored vehicles are almost always armed, and military cars are noticeably more common that civilian vehicles (except the Macaroni or small planes) due to the state of the country. Civilians themselves are not common and when they are seen they can be randomly searched, arrested, shot, etc. Players can also find prisoners at military checkpoints (similar to JC2) and they can also be found at police/military locations. There are also random scenarios such as police chases, firefights, ambulances etc. that Rico can take part in (although there are no rewards for them). Faction vehicles can be found in traffic as well, although these are not common either. The military and the police will attack Rico if he pushes them or does anything sketchy, but if there is no patrols around there will be no Attention gained (because we aren't assholes). Attention Attention is the games Wanted system, it ranges from 0-6 and goes as follows: *0: obvious *1: standard police; vehicles are motorcycles and the compact police car, weapons are the pistol. *2: slightly higher level police; vehicles are motorcycles and normal patrol cars, weapons are handguns and/or SMGs. *3: military replaces most police, though some police appear in their SUVs; military uses standard vehicles and rarely armored; weapons are usually SMGs, shotguns or Assault Rifles. *4: military only, standard and armored vehicles, airdrop and attack helicopters and appear. weapons are SMGs and assault rifles. *5: heavy military, attack helicopters and fighter jets appear frequently, tanks and APCs can show up as well. Snipers appear in hills or on top of vehicles; weapons switch to shotguns, ARs and machine guns. *6: X chaos. APCs and tanks appear frequently, excessive military, attack helicopters and fighter jets try suicide crashes to kill player. Weapons are usually MGs and rocket launcher. Factions *Aurorialis Police - Police of the place. Patrol the streets and have outposts set up in most towns and/or cities. *Aurorialis Military Forces - Military. Fairly heavy presence. always use two handed weapons and also use armored vehicles. They can be found just about anywhere. They have outposts, bases, towers, etc. *Revolution - Self Explanatory. Led by Duster Callaghan. *Independent Cause - The small gang without a name that wants no rulers. This means they're enemies against everyone except civilians, including Rico. Category:Just Cause '02 Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Content